The Wrong Abby
by Invisible Anomaly
Summary: The team are on a regular old misson right? Everything's fine until Abby and Connor are chased through the anomaly by a creature, but it doesn't end there. Includes a parallel world, and more than 1 Abby! Kinda bad summary...
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N Welcome! This might be sad. Warning. Tell me what you think!**

**Prologue Part 1:**

"Where's Helen!" Nick looked around. He and everyone else were coughing and choking on the smoke billowing out of the building.

"She must still be inside!" Connor told him.

Connor was coughing and gasping for breath as he listened to their conversation, he saw the look in Nick's eyes. He glanced at Abby.

"Nick!" Jenny ran up to him as he grabbed a flashlight from one of the soldiers. She grabbed his arm. "She wouldn't lift a finger to save you." She told him.

"Yeah I know," Cutter nodded.

"Don't go," Jenny said. "This is a mistake."

Nick seemed to think about it, he looked over at Connor, who glanced at Abby. "I'll be fine," He told Jenny softly then ran off into the burning building.

"Nick!" Connor and the rest of the team yelled.

"Where the hell is he going?" Lester shouted grumpily.

Connor looked at Abby, "I'll be right back." He told her then ran into the building after the professor.

"Connor!" Abby yelled, she started to run after him but Becker stopped her.

"Oh great!" James growled.

* * *

><p>"Cutter!" Connor called after Nick. The older man stopped and turned to face the younger one.<p>

"Connor," He stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you," Connor said. "It's not safe for you to be alone." He looked around at the crumbling building.

Nick thought for a moment, "Fine," He muttered. "Keep up." Connor nodded and they started to pick their way through the rubble. The both coughed from the smoke inhalation.

"Yaaaa!" Connor jumped back a little when he saw one of Helen's dead clones, he still had his eyes open and blood running from his mouth and nose.

"Let's try over here," Cutter suggested, Connor nodded and followed behind him.

They passed a doorway filled with smoke, Connor peered through. "Cutter!" He called. "Over here!" He went in.

Nick followed the young student; he saw the artifact on the ground next to his unconscious wife. "Connor, hide the artifact," he told him as he knelt down next to Helen.

Connor nodded and grabbed the artifact and wrapped it in his jacket and stuffed it in a hollow pillar. He watched as Cutter shook his wife.

"Helen," He said. She opened her eyes and started coughing. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You came back for me?" She asked, gasping for breath.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. He looked her over, checking to see if she was alright.

"You always were sentimental," She half smiled and Cutter helped her up. "What are you doing down here?" He asked Connor. "You sentimental too?"

"No," Connor shook his head. "I came to help Cutter."

Helen snorted. She looked around. "Where's the artifact?" She nearly shouted at them.

"I don't know!" Nick exclaimed, "It'll be wherever you left it!"

"What does it do Nick?" Helen asked him as he started to turn away. "Why is it so important?"

Connor glanced at Nick. "I haven't the faintest idea!" The older man scoffed. "Now are ya commin' or aren't you?" He ducked out of the room, quickly followed by Connor.

Helen looked around the room.

"Cutter we gotta get out of here!" Connor coughed. He looked around.

"I'm sorry Nick!" They heard Helen behind them. "I can't let you go!"

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Nick shouted. They turned around slowly to see her with a gun aimed at her husband. "Oh for god's sake." Nick muttered. Connor glanced at him nervously.

"You see nothing's changed Nick," Helen told him. "The future is still more important than any of us.

"You really know how to pick your moments don't you?" Nick stared at her. Connor watched the two argue, neither seemed to notice him.

"If you'd seen what I'd seen you'd understand," Helen said a little breathlessly. They stared at each other. "I'm sorry Nick." She cocked the gun. "I wish there was another way."

Connor looked frantically at Nick; he covered his head with his arms as sparks flew above them. "What are we gonna do?" He asked the professor. But Cutter didn't seem to hear him.

"You know what Helen?" Cutter almost seemed to laugh. "You're not as smart as I thought you were.

Helen pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Abby watched the smoke billowing out of the building; she hoped Connor and Nick were alright. She looked over at Jenny, who looked as distressed as Abby felt. Jenny looked over at Abby. "They'll be alright," She told the younger girl, trying to convince herself as well.<p>

Abby just nodded. "Why'd he run in after her?" She asked. Not really planning on getting an answer.

"I don't know," Jenny shook her head. She looked at the burning ARC.

Abby's phone started ringing. She took it out and answered. "Hello?" She listened. "What's wrong?" Her eyes widened. "C-"She was cut off.

"Abby?" Jenny went over to her. "Abby who is it? What's wrong?"

The blond didn't reply; she just stared in shock at the ARC. She suddenly handed the phone to Jenny and ran into the building.

"Abby!" Jenny shouted. She put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Jenny?" Cutter's voice came on the line. "Call an ambulance. NOW!"

"Why what happened?" Jenny asked, glancing at the burning research center. "Nick what's wrong?"

"Helen Shot Connor!"

**A/N: OMG CONNOR! Tell me what you think about it or what you think happens. Part 2 shall be here shortly!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N Here is part two! Enjoy! :D**

**Prologue Part 2**

Nick watched her pull the trigger, saw the flash as the gun pushed the bullet out of the barrel, and he heard the bang. But one thing didn't happen which he thought should have. He didn't feel he bullet thump into his chest. He stared at Helen for a moment, confused at what happened.

"Um… Cutter," He heard Connor cough next to him. Nick turned his head and looked at him. The boy was swaying on his feet with his hand pressed to his chest. He stumbled back a few steps and started falling.

"Connor!" Cutter breathed and caught him before he could fall. He gently eased the student down to the ground and cradled his upper body in his arms. Nick looked up at Helen. He was speechless.

"You may be the leader of your little troop," She smiled. "But that boy has always been the brains behind it. Maybe now the future will change."

Cutter glanced back down and the young man shivering and bleeding in his arms. "He's just a boy!" He looked back up at his wife, but she had disappeared.

"Cutter can we get out of here now?" Connor asked faintly. His breath was becoming uneven and ragged. "I wanna see Abby…"

"Shhh," Nick brushed Connor's hair out of his eyes. "I'll get you Abby." He took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" He heard her voice on the other line.

"Abby," Cutter said quickly, He looked down at the weakening Connor. "I need you to come in here now."

"What's wrong?" Abby asked breathlessly.

"Stop asking questions and get in here!" Cutter nearly yelled.

"C-"

"Helen's shot Connor!" Nick cut her off.

There was a moment of silence then. "Hello?"

"Jenny?" Nick asked. "Call an ambulance!"

"Connor!" Abby yelled as she made her way through the smoke and flames. "Cutter where are you?"

"Abby!" Nick yelled from where the ops room had been. "Over here! Quickly!"

Abby quickly started making her way through the fallen cement and electrical wires.

Cutter had sat Connor up with his back leaning against a wall. The boy was very weak and barely conscience. "Come on Connor," Nick placed his hand on the computer whizz's chest, over the bullet wound and started to apply pressure. "Stay with me. You can do this."

"Abby," Connor murmured. "I want Abby…" A tear trickled down his soot covered cheek. He started coughing up a little blood.

"Abby's coming," Nick told him. "She's coming, just stay with me. We've got an ambulance on its way.

"Why?" Connor looked up at the professor. "Why'd she shoot me?"

Nick just shook his head.

"Connor!" Abby made her way into the room and ran over to him. She knelt next to him.

"Abby," Connor smiled, but it soon disappeared as he started coughing again. Blood splattered onto Abby's cheek. "Sorry."

"It's ok," Abby put her hand on his cheek. Her voice almost got caught in her throat. "Just hang in there okay? Jenny called an ambulance, they're coming to help you."

Connor looked at Abby with sad eyes. "I did mean it," He told her, his voice barely above a whisper. "That one time."

"Mean what?" Abby leaned in closer.

"That I love you," The black haired boy smiled a little. "I know you don't feel the same way," his voice was getting weaker. "But I just thought I should tell you before…."

Abby looked at Nick, tears were streaming down her face, and Nick knew he wasn't doing much better. She looked back at Connor. "Oh Connor," She choked back a sob. "I love you too." And even though she knew he needed all the air he could get, Abby couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and kissing him.

It was a quick kiss. Abby pulled back and rested her forehead against his. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw a spark of happiness in them as they started to glaze over. Connor's breath started getting quicker and even more uneven. "Connor stay with me," Abby pleaded. "Please!"

"I…can't…." Connor was having trouble talking. He looked to Cutter. "Always…like..me…father…." He murmured. He looked at Abby again. "I-" He started to say something, but his energy left him. He closed his eyes and slumped forward a little.

Abby looked over at Nick. "He isn't….I mean he can't be…" She started sobbing.

Nick felt for a pulse. "I'm sorry Abby," He shook his head. Abby started bawling, Cutter pulled her close and held her tight. His phone went off, he opened it.

"The ambulance is here!" Jenny told him.

"It's too late," Nick Cutter told her. "Connor Temple is dead."

**A/N Please don't hate me! Let me just tell you know that this is only a part of the story! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 1: Aublysodon

**Chapter 1: **

"Connor, be careful!" Abby called. "We don't know where it is!"

"I know," Connor nodded and looked around as he carefully made his way through the truck loading dock. "I'm careful as can be!" He stumbled over a can of paint.

Abby gave him a look.

"Most of the time…" Connor muttered and raised his EMD as he looked around.

"Any luck?" Matt's voice came over the coms; he and Becker were checking the other side of the super market.

"None so far," Connor shook his head.

"Connor knock it off!" Abby snapped as she heard another can clatter against the ground.

"That wasn't me!" Connor hissed; he was on the opposite side of the loading bay from where she had heard the noise. They shared a look then both turned towards the area and aimed their EMDs at it.

"See anything?" Connor asked as they slowly approached the pile of crates in the corner.

"If I did you would be the first to know," Abby hissed quietly. She scanned the area for movement.

There was another clattering noise behind them.

"Abby look out!" Connor yelled. He tackled her to the ground as an Aublysodon leapt at them. It crashed into the crates and laid there dazed for a few moments. "Get up." Connor pulled Abby to her feet and dragged her away from the dinosaur and into the storage unit.

"Wait my EMD!" Abby protested; it had been knocked out of her hands.

"Leave it!" Connor pulled her forward, and the two ran deeper into the building. "It's too dangerous to go back!"

"Connor? Abby?" Matt barked. "What is going on?"

"Uhhh Aublysodon!" Connor said. "Late Cretaceous era hunter, fast, 1.5 meters in length. Basically a mini Tyrannosaurus."

"Thank you walking encyclopedia!" Abby growled. She glanced behind them and watched as the "Blunt Toothed" lizard was gaining on them. "Connor!"

Connor glanced back and frowned. "How close are you guys?" He asked.

"Not close enough," Matt replied. "We're still at the front!"

"Well hurry up and get over here!" Abby snapped. "Connor use your EMD!"

"Can't," He panted. "Dropped it back in the loading bay!"

"Brilliant!" Abby growled. "Now what?"

"I think we only have one option," Connor looked at her as the anomaly came into view.

"What's that?" Abby asked, glancing back at the Aublysodon.

"Through the anomaly!" Connor exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Becker nearly shouted over the Coms.

"We don't have a choice!" Connor gasped back.

"Be careful!" Matt told them.

Abby and Connor looked at each other and ran through the anomaly and arrived in the Late Cretaceous.

* * *

><p>Matt and Backer arrived at the anomaly a few moments later. The Aublysodon wasn't in sight so they assumed it had gone through the anomaly.<p>

"What do we do about the anomaly?" Becker asked Matt.

"Wait till they come back." The team leader shrugged.

"And if they don't?"

"That's not an option."

* * *

><p>Connor kept running even after they had gone through. But Abby paused and looked back at it as if waiting.<p>

"Abby come on!" Connor tugged on her arm.

"Wait," Abby said. "Something isn't right. It hasn't come through."

"Yet!"

"But it was right behind us!" Abby said. She looked at the anomaly expectantly.

"Maybe it got scared and ran away," Connor shrugged.

Abby rolled her eyes but she didn't have time to respond. There was a loud growl that came from behind them. The both turned and froze to the spot in fear.

A ginormous Tyrannosaurus Rex stood before them. It roared.

"Run?" Connor asked Abby.

"Wait…." She needed to see if it had spotted them. The T-Rex snapped its mouth towards them. "Run!"

The two held hands and ran for the trees.

"I hope the anomaly stays open this time!" Connor muttered as he felt the thundering footsteps of the "Tyrant Lizard" behind them.


	4. Chapter 2 Abigail

**Sorry this took so long to get out... i've been busy with school. Well had been xD It's summer now! Yayyyyyy! :D**

"Abigail?" Nick Cutter asked for the sixth time.

"Huh-What?" She looked up at him, torn from her thoughts.

"I was asking you if you've finished your report yet," Cutter told her softly.

"Oh yeah," Abigail nodded and handed him the paper. "There you go," She gave an attempt at a smile.

"Thank you," Nick nodded and left her to her thoughts.

Abigail watched him leave, she then went on her computer and went to her e-mail, opened the bottom one and read it. It was from three years previous, a few months after the ARC team had been established.

_Hi Abby,_

_I hope you don't mind me e-mailing you. Because I won't be home tonight and since I don't get to talk to you much I thought it would be easier to e-mail you. So I'm going to the circus with Caroline on Saturday and I was hoping you would come with us :) It'll be a good time!_

_I'll see you at the flat….if your still up when I get back from me date with Caroline tonight._

_~Connor_

Abigail didn't know why she had kept that e-mail at the time. She just liked to go back and read it over again, even if it had no real meaning.

She read the next one, which was from a few weeks later.

_Hi Abby!_

_It's me….e-mailing you….again…. Hope ya don't mind :) anyways I wanted to talk to you about what happened a couple days ago… you know… when you got kidnapped by those seal things….Uh I said something to you and I think we need to talk about it… I'm sorry for telling you I don't care what you think! I do care and I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately with you. Haven't been very nice and I should have listened to you. I realize now that Caroline isn't the best girl in the world and she has been horrible to you and Rex. I will listen to you more and not fight with you over silly things like that, because recent events have put it into perspective that life is short, especially with this job. And little quarrels like that are pointless and useless. You're me best pal Abby and I don't want to lose you._

_~Connor_

Abigail scrolled up to the last one Connor has sent her before Helen had shot him.

_Hey Abby!_

_I've been thinking (Big shock right?) about names and how special they are. Names define us don't you think? Like you can look at a person after hearing their name and think "yeah….they look like a Mike." Names are special and help give us out unique quiatlities…in a way I guess… But I was wondering as to why we give each other nicknames if our real names are so important. It could be because of a past event that gave the person their nickname or a shortened version of their name so its quicker and easier to say. But I don't think certain names should be shortened. Like Abigail. I'm not saying I don't like Abby! I love the name Abby! But I love Abigail more. So from now on I think I'm going to call you Abigail, only if you want me to though, because I know you don't really like Abigail so I hope you don't mine/ You shouldn't hide yourself from the world Abigail. You have a beautiful name and you should show it off. Well I had originally meant for this e-mail to be about me asking you if I could pick the movie tonight….. but you can pick it though. See you later Abigail!_

_~Connor_

Abigail sighed and closed her e-mail and just sat there looking at her desktop wallpaper, it was a picture of her and Rex.

After Connor had died she had been so upset that whenever she thought of the name Abby she instantly went back to hearing Connor saying it when he was dying right in front of her. She had told everyone she didn't want to be known as Abby anymore, only Abigail. She thought Connor would have liked that as well.

Abby was pulled from her memories as the alarm bells went off signaling the appearance of an anomaly.

She sighed and stood up and went to the main Ops room.

"What do we have?" Captain Becker asked the young girl at the ADD whose name was Jessica Parker.

"Looks like a super market," Jess replied, typing on her keyboard.

"Let's go," Nick said and started making his way to the garage.

Abigail pushed all thoughts of Conner from her mind and followed her boss. Dr. Sarah Page fell into step besides her. "Hey Abigail," She smiled. "How are you today?"

"Better," Abigail lied. She forced a smiled. "How are you?"

Sarah shrugged. "Danny's being Danny," She smiled.

"Of course," Abigail rolled her eyes. She got into the back of the car. Nick was at the wheel and Danny was in the front seat. Sarah sat in back with Abigail and Becker took another car with some of his men.

They arrived at the market and the team quickly spread out and looked for the Anomaly.

"Got it!" Nick called ten minutes later, the rest of the team made their way over quickly.

Abigail rounded a corner and had that feeling of amazement every time she saw an anomaly. She couldn't help but watch it as it pulsated, like it was alive and breathing.

"Alright set up a watch," Becker ordered his men. "Stay on alert; we don't know what could come through at any given time."

Just as he finished speaking an Aublysodon sprinted through the anomaly towards them. Before anyone could react Abigail had shot it twice with her tranquilizer gun. A few moments later it slumped to the ground.

"Nice shot Abby…..gail…" Nick corrected himself quickly. He looked down at the unconscious dinosaur.

"Thanks," The blond nodded and let out a breath.

"It's a…..Aublysodon," Sarah said after scanning through Connor's laptop that contained his encyclopedia of dinosaurs.

"Blunt Toothed lizard," Nick nodded.

"What should we do with it?" Danny asked, he poked it with his foot, no reaction.

"Take it back in," Abigail answered without hesitation.

All eyes turned to her, she never said much during missions.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Nicolas Cutter asked her softly.

"Same way you took the Velociraptors back a few years ago," She took a breath, thinking of that brought back painful memories of Connor and Stephen.

Nick nodded slowly as if it made sense, "we need a trolley of some kind," He said looking around at the team, they were all still looking at Abigail. "Hey let's go!" He clapped his hands to get them going.

Soon the Aublysodon was settled comfortably on a trolley used to move groceries. Nick went up to the handle to push it in.

"Wait," Abigail stopped him. "Let me do it."

Cutter hesitated before nodding and taking a step back. "Be careful," He told her.

Abigail nodded back and pushed the trolley through the anomaly, letting its momentum carry it through. She then followed it through.

The sight she met was impossible.

"Great Abby you're back!" An unfamiliar man with an unfamiliar accent. "And where's Connor?"

"C-Connor?" Abigail choked. "Wh-Who are you?"

"Abby are you alright?" Captain Becker asked. He looked different than he did a few seconds a go, more scars.

"No I'm not alright!" Abigail snapped. "You know I hate being called that!"

"Matt," A voice behind her made her blood freeze. "The Aublysodon must have disappeared…..Abby? How'd you get back through before me?"

Abigail slowly turned. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight she saw.

It was Connor Temple, alive and well.

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! The next chapter hopefully won't take as long to get out as this one did xD Tell me what you think about it/ what will happen. i'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**


End file.
